nexus_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Source
Energy Sources Vital sources of energy that both heroes and villains in the Cosmos taps into in order for them to perform various arts, skills, techniques or abilities that can either cause harm of varying degrees of magnitude, restore the basic components that makes up an object, or heal organic matter. They can be exhausted to the point where it would cause great harm to the user, or worse, kill them. Both heroes and villains in Nexus Legion uses energy sources and can be recovered by either taking a rest or sleeping, eating a meal, or performing actions similar to meditation or focused concentration. Some energy sources however, are more macabre than others as the only way for it to be replenished is to steal it from others. Such energy sources like Blood and Flesh can only be restored by sucking blood (Vampiric) or by eating fresh meat usually from the same species or something that is close (Ghoul, Zombie-like). List of Energy Sources There are several known types of energy sources in Nexus Legion. Below lists the various types of energy sources used by the characters in Nexus Legion. Life Force Origin: NL Lore: Notable Users: Stamina Origin: Greek: en (In, Within) & ergon (Work); or energia; French: énergie NL Lore: 'Stamina is the basic source of power in Nexus Legion, and is directly linked to the physical condition of the user. Most users of Stamina are either light-footed types or those who tend to use speed as their main asset when fighting. It can be replenished easily by simply taking a rest or eating a good enough meal. The greatest drawback with this energy source is that completely depleting it exhausts the user to the point of being unable to perform any type of action, rendering them effectively helpless in combat. Stamina pool can be increased through physical and mental training of the user, and also provides a passive physical defense against superficial destructive forces done to them. '''Notable Users: 'Nathaniel Zargo, Van "Flash" Fistfury, Ryan "Gaburn" Fistfury, Sheriff Harron Steele, Steven Holsen, Casimir Blackfortress '''Rage Origin: ''Latin: rabies; Old French: rager; English: rabies, rage (Madness)'' NL Lore: 'Rage can be traced back in the Old Norse literatures as the driving force behind that pushes the Norse warriors known as ''Berserkers ''to enter a trance-like fury which over-time, is uncontrollable, but highly effective in combat. Rage is linked to the user's anger deep within them, which is why it is mostly an unstable energy source and is quite dangerous. Of all energy sources, Rage acts differently in that instead of being depleted as the battle wages on, it further increases as the user gets frustrated or angered, causing them to become more destructive and sometimes even gets to a point where they no longer feel any sort of pain making them seemed invincible. There is no formal training to enhance the Rage of a character and is an innate energy source that is not quite fully understood. Some Rage users are even believed to be "Bloodline Limits" or warriors whose power was inherited through blood from their ancestors. Users who utilize Rage as their energy source are incredible warriors that can perform unbelievable feats of strength and raw power. '''Notable Users: 'Azura Wu, Rensho Damon, Leoric Damon '''Chakra Origin: ''Proto-Indo-European: kʷekʷlos; Greek: kuklos; Lithuanian: kaklas; Tocharian: kokale; Indo-Aryan: kekri; English: wheel or cycle and other forms of Sanskrit practices'' NL Lore: Chakra is a form of energy source that is passed down from a single person to a vast number of people later on throughout the history of the Shinobi world, and that person was a princess named Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Kaguya wanted to end the wars that plagued her land, and believed that by eating the fruit of Shinju she would become a god that can do just that. By eating the said fruit, she became the first person to wield Chakra and as time goes by, her offspring and theirs would naturally have Chakra within them. Chakra cannot easily be siphoned or "stolen" by other non-Chakra wielding characters and would instead, poison them if they succeed in doing so. Chakra is the mixture of the spiritual and the physical power of a user and can be strengthened through training and meditation. It can be replenished through rest and eating, but more effectively, through proper sleep. Chakra is highly manipulable and can be used to enhance a certain bodypart of the user to either attack with or defend from damage. Chakras have 5 different elements namely; fire, earth, wind, lightning and water, and two special elements; light and dark. Several of these elements can be combined together through kekkei genkai or an ability inherited through blood or more commonly known as "Bloodline Limit" to produce even more types of elements such as; sand derived from the wind and earth elements, lava derived from fire and earth, wood derived from water and earth, to name a few. Chakras can be used to perform Shinobi techniques or ninjutsus, utilizing the user's Chakra element. It can also be used to restore and heal others or to summon objects or organic matter. Some techniques that utilizes Chakra are extremely forbidden, as it would cause incredible amounts of destruction, or are just plain wrong in terms of ethical use (Like resurrecting dead people to be used as puppets). Notable Users: '''Kentaru Hyūga, Sinichi Uchiha, Kyousuke Shimabaru, Shinjiru Ogami, Lee Sagara, Sousuke Senju, Mitsuga Uchiha, Nobunaga Hatake '''Mana Origin: ''Finnish: mana (To say or to magically invoke), maori; Hebrew: manna or "al-Mann wa al-Salwa; Kurdish: gezo'' NL Lore: 'From the Holy Bible, Mana was a substance given by God to the Israelites as a food source during their journey towards the promised land. A special source of energy, Mana naturally can be found on all things, living or inanimate. It is considered the energy that turns the hands of time in the entire universe, the energy that drives everything forward. Researchers and various scholars of different nationalities studied how Mana works, believing that it can be used to cure diseases, prevent aging and prolong life, restore objects back to their original forms, and other things that would make life easier to live in. As there are those who try to discover the possible applications of Mana for the good of humankind, so would there be those who would want to use it for their nefarious plans. A few of these scholars and researchers were able to harness the power of Mana to create incantations or spells, often needing them to speak or invoke words or phrases to unleash great devastation to their surroundings. These few individuals would later be known as witches, warlocks, sorcerers or wizards. Mana unlocked the world of magic and gave mortals access to the arcanic arts normally performed only by the warriors of Valhalla. A person's Mana capacity can be increased through study and practice of magic arts, performing these over and over to expand its range and destructive force. Mana users can bend the elements and use it to attack or defend. Mana is also known as both the source of good and evil, often called by the orientals as the ''Yin ''and ''Yang, the light and the darkness. 'Notable Users: 'Tiargo Avalanche, Steven Holsen, Edward vi Brittania '''Blood Origin: ''Old English: blod; Proto-Germanic: blodam; Old Saxon: blôd; Old Norse: bloð; Middle Dutch: bloet; Gothic: bloþ'' NL Lore: 'Blood is vital to all living things, and as for humans, it is the life giving liquid that delivers precious oxygen and nutrients all over the body. Some, however, has harnessed Blood to a point that they can bend it to their will. Blood as an energy source is not enough for a warrior to utilize, they need either ''Mana ''to directly manipulate it, or have a background in the scientific components of it and manipulate it through ''Alchemy. Blood is one of the fundamentals of life, and many has considered it the tangible substance of life itself. And by Alchemy, Blood is a good catalyst to create things, as life is such an important aspect in the mortal world that not even precious metals can surpass. Alchemists that use their own Blood for payment to create other types of matter are called Blood Alchemists, ''and have been called lunatics, or suicidal by their peers. By using Blood they can create metals that will be further transmuted into weapons or shields or any other type of object or matter. Those that uses this as an energy source have also been known to create gold coins back in the old days and has been the source of the word "''blood money", committing a near suicidal act in order to obtain money, and has been one of the main professions of Blood Alchemists, to generate gold into the circulation of economy. There are those who consume other people's Blood energy as their source of nutrition as well, often murdering great numbers of victims to satisfy their thirst for this energy source. 'Notable Users: 'Day Lee '''Flesh Origin: NL Lore: '''Flesh is the soft substance of a living matter that is consisted of fats and muscle tissue. Flesh, or meat, it is a food source for various predators or omnivores in the animal kingdom, and is therefore an important nutrient source needed for continued survival. A special group of people known as Ghouls are not an exception. They are human in appearance, but they are actually a different breed. Unlike the zombie-like creatures of various cultures, Ghouls do not look like the undead like what has been written in ancient times, but is very similar to an ordinary human being albeit the pupil of their eyes turn red and at the same time, their sclera turns black when hungry or whenever they feel threatened. Ghouls need to eat fresh human meat in order to survive and cannot digest any other type of food due to a special enzyme that their bodies produce. Forcing to digest something other than human flesh would degrade their physical condition and make them sick. Their taste buds are also different from an ordinary human and makes the taste of other types of food disgusting, with the exception of coffee and water that they can consume normally. Eating flesh would normally keep a Ghoul satisfied for a month or so until they need to eat once again. Aside from Ghouls, there are other creatures in existence that consume human meat as their source of food. '''Notable Users: Malice Origin: NL Lore: Notable Users: